Warm Me Up
by TintinLover
Summary: Tintin catches a cold after coming home late at night. The Captain obviously takes care of him. Lots of fluff and awkward situations. pre-slash
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang. The Captain lifted his head from the book he was reading and heaved a sigh of relief. He heard Nestor opening the front door and Tintin's soft voice. The young man entered the living room.

"Blistering Barnacles, Tintin! Do you know what time is it?"

Tintin run his hands over his naked forearms.

"Sorry Captain, I couldn't come back earlier."

Seeing his expression Haddock regretted talking like that.

"That's fine lad. I'm sorry I was too harsh, I was just concerned. But why didn't you bring your coat with you? Look at you, you're freezing!"

Haddock passed his hand over the pale, cold arms. Tintin blushed at the unexpected contact. The Captain's hand was hot and calloused and it was like electricity passed through his body. His elder friend touched his hands or arms already on some occasions, like when they were in danger or when he had to pull him to hide. But this was a different occasion.

The Captain noticed what he was doing and removed immediately the hand. Feeling his face becoming hot, he called Nestor.

"Bring some hot chocolate to Tintin."

"No need to disturb…"

"There's no disturb at all, master Tintin. I'll be back soon."

Few minutes later they were holding each one his mug of chocolate. Tintin had changed to his pyjama; a blanket covered his shoulders. He sipped lightly in his mug. Suddenly, he gave a little sneeze. The Captain snorted.

"Bless you. See what happens when you go out without a coat? The house is very hot because the warming-up and you just came back from a freezing night. That difference of temperatures is bad to the health."

"I guess you're right." Tintin sniffed. Haddock noticed with concern he was still shivering.

"Put yourself in bed. It will warm you up."

Tintin finished the hot drink. The Captain turned off the lights and they went to their rooms. The boy sneezed again and shivered, pressing the blanket against him. A thick arm encircled him. He startled and looked at the Captain. The dark blue eyes showed concern and when he talked, his voice was soft.

"Are you still cold?

"A little…but once I'm in bed I'll get better."

They entered Tintin's room. The youth slipped under the soft covers while Haddock took an extra-blanket from the closet. He spread it over the other blankets and tucked it around Tintin's body, who blushed at the tender care. His eyes began to feel heavy and he let out a soft yawn. He seemed so frail there under the heavy covers. The Captain restrained the urge to caress his hair.

"Sleep well, _mon petit_."

"Thank, Captain. Good night."

Haddock turned off the room's lights and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain…Captain!"

He woke startled, in a mess of covers and pillows; someone was shaking him.

"Blistering…What…what?"

He sat in the bed, still confused. The room was in a middle darkness, only illuminated by the moonlight. Haddock rubbed his eyes and saw a thin figure by his bed.

"Cap…cough!"

"Tintin? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry…I didn't want to disturb you…but I'm feeling so cold…"

The lad's voice was weak and hoarse. Violent coughs shook his body. The Captains heart tightened with concern. He had suspected his lad was coming down with something and his fears had confirmed. Haddock extended his arms to him.

"Come here, m´a boy. You're not well."

To his astonishment the young man climbed into bed beside him.

"I was thinking…if I could sleep here with you…maybe it could warm me up…_cough_!"

_Sleep here with you_

Haddock tried to ignore the awkwardness caused by those words; the poor boy wasn't feeling well. It wasn't the time for silly thoughts. Sucking hard, he reached for Tintin in the middle darkness and pulled him towards his body. The boy leaned his head on the Captain's neck and put his lithe arms around him, breath hot and quick against his skin. The petite frame shivered in his arms. The older man became frightened at the intense heat he felt coming from Tintin. His hand touched the silk cheek.

The youth was burning up with fever.

"_Mille sabords…pauvre petit_."

He rolled to his side of the bed, despite Tintin's weak complaints and reached for the lamp by his bedside. The diffuse light revealed the flushed cheeks, the dark bright eyes and how sweat-soaked his pajamas was. A cough broke free from his mouth again. That was the first time he had ever seen Tintin ill- and he couldn't imagine how bad he felt to see _his_ Tintin like this.

"_Capitaine_…_síl vous plait…j'ai froid_"

Haddock's heart melted at the pleading expression of Tintin's eyes. He couldn't stop himself to reach his hand and stroke the boy's hair. He never thought Tintin was that sensible when he was ill.

"You're very ill _mon petit_. Wait, I'll prepare a bath for you."

The Captain pulled the covers and managed to get out of bed, only to have his pajamas pulled by the boy.

"I don't need a bath. I need you. Please."

_I need you._

Haddock took a deep breath and hugged the sick lad. He kissed Tintin's forehead almost involuntary.

"You need it, Tintin. I have to bring your temperature down. I want you to get well…_mon chér_.

The Captain laid Tintin back in the bed and pulled the covers up until his neck. He headed towards the bathroom and half-filled the tub with warm water. He remembered having read in a medical book that cold water could cause shivers and raise the temperature, contrary to what was believed. Once he was done, he returned to the room and picked up Tintin in his arms.


End file.
